


Take Me With You

by Ishxallxgood



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Everyone Loves Link, Fluff, He cries a little too, Link talks, M/M, Plushie Sidon, Prince Sidon Fanclub, This is supposed to be fluffy, a tiny bit of angst, but it's a good cry, verbal!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: This is it.  Link's going to go and fight Ganon.  No really, he's going.The Prince Sidon Fanclub has a going away present for Link, one that confuses our poor little Hero.Link loves his present.  Who wouldn't?  It's a plushie Sidon.





	Take Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes, I've been on an amigurumi making binge and made [little Sidon](http://ishxallxgood.tumblr.com/post/162871589042/prince-sidon-amigurumi-im-so-in-love-with) and then a [big one ](http://ishxallxgood.tumblr.com/post/163155624272/so-yea-i-made-a-big-sidon-hes-heads-a-little)and then thought, "how cute would it be if the Prince Sidon Fanclub gave him a plush Sidon?"
> 
> So here you go.

“I have to go.” Link said as he gripped Sidon's hands even harder, refusing to turn away.

“I know.” Sidon replied with a knowing smile. 

“I don't want to.”

“I know.” Sidon repeated, rubbing the back of Link’s hand with his thumb. “But you must.”

Heaving a sigh Link tried his best to smile. “I'll be back as soon as I can... I promise.”

Sidon nodded, knowing how hard this was for Link.  He didn't want Link to go any more than Link wanted to go, but how much more time could they possibly steal before the inevitable?  Pulling his hands out of Link's he took a knee and brushed the hair out of Link’s eyes before gently running a hand through his hair.  “I know.” He said with as much of a smile as he could muster before leaning forward to touch Link’s forehead with the tip of his snout.  “And I’ll be right here waiting.”

A soft smile spread across Link’s face as he leaned into Sidon’s touch, arms reaching out to wrap themselves around the Zora Prince's neck. “Okay. I'm going to go now.”

A small, amused chuckle escaped Sidon as he pulled Link flush against him. “You'd have to let go first.”

“I don't want to.”

“Go or let go?”

“Both.”

“I know.” Sidon knew he should probably let go first, be he didn't want to. “I don't want to either, but if you don't go…”

“I know.” Link said as he dropped his arms and pulled away slightly. “I'm going.”

Reluctantly, Sidon followed suit and removed his hands from Link, coming to a full stand he flashed Link the biggest smile he could muster. “You can do it. I believe in you.”

The reassuring words drew a laugh out of Link and he returned  Sidon's smile. “Thank you.”

“Thank  _ you _ , my most treasured friend. Without you we'd all be lost.”

Link shook his head, waving his hand dismissively as he resisted the urge to hug him again. Letting out a sigh, he forced himself to turn away. “Without you I'd still he lost.” He whispered more to himself than anything, but judging by the sharp intake of breath behind him, he knew Sidon heard him. 

Time seemed to slow to a halt as Link finally took that first step away from his Prince. Glancing over his shoulder he gave Sidon one last wave, receiving an enthusiastic thumb’s up in return.

This was it.

The time had finally come for him to fight his final battle. Not that he felt ready, he was sure he would never actually feel ready, but if he didn't go now, he was sure he'd never go.

“Oh Link! Wait up, before you go!”

Whipping his head to the side, Link paused, cocking his head to the side as he stared curiously at the group of Zora congregating in their usual spot between the stairs up to the throne room and the communal pools. 

“Come here, we have something for you!” One of the older Zoras, Tona if he remembered correctly, said as she waved him over.

Looking back toward Sidon again, Link silently asked him if he knew what this was all about. The Prince shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he was just as confused as Link.

When Sidon made no indication to move, and simply grinned back at Link, he finally caved and made his way over to the group of Zora who liked to refer to themselves as the Prince Sidon Fanclub.  Link wasn’t particularly close to any of them, although he did enjoy listening to them gush about Sidon from time to time and had jokingly accepted their invitation to join the fanclub once.

“Oh Mister Link!  We wanted to thank you again for calming the Divine Beast and freeing Princess Mipha’s spirit.” Tona said as Link stepped into their circle.  “Your dedication to our people is undeserved, it’s no wonder our amazing Prince Sidon gives you so much attention.”

“Yes, yes.” The young Zora sang, “Great Hero of Hyrule!~ We have a present for you!”

Link blinked, and then rubbed his eyes, and then blinked again.  The image before him remained the same, the young Zora, Laruta was it, he really had to pay more attention to names, was still holding out a box for him to take.  “I don’t understand.”

“Just take it Mister Link.”

Reluctantly he took the box from the small Zora, shaking it slightly to gauge what was inside before tucking it under his arm.  “Thank you.” He said quietly as he turned to leave.

“Oh no you don't, Link.” Tula, the other Zora, Cleff’s sister, this one he was sure of, said placing a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks as her eyes flickered over to where Sidon stood in amusement.  “You should open it here.”

“Yes, yes, open it now.” Laruta sang, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Humoring the trio Link slowly pried the top of the box off, swallowing hard as his eyes feel upon the plush doll resting inside.  “Umm…” He felt his face flush as his eyes darted between the doll and his Prince, Sidon’s expression unreadable as he watched his fanclub interact with Link.

“Well?  Do you like it?” Tula pressed, urging him to remove the doll from the box with a smile and the incline of her head.

“It’s… it’s…” Link stammered, gently plucking the doll from the box.

“Amazing? Wonderful? Magnificent!?” Laruta offered, punctuating each word with a leap in the air.

“It’s… Prince Sidon.” Link finally said, examining the doll, running his fingers along the top of its crest before chancing a glance over at the real Sidon, who was silently watching everything unfurl, a hand covering the lower half of his face in a weak attempt to veil his amusement.

“Naturally.” Tona said with a knowing grin.

“But…” Link furrowed his brows as he tried to make sense of the gift.  “Why?”

“Why?” Tona repeated, her smile faltering slightly as she tried to puzzle out the meaning of Link’s expression.  “Why not?”

“It’s Prince Sidon.” Link said again, poking the tip of the doll’s snout before tracing its smile.

The three Zora stared at him, confusion settling on their once eager faces.  They had been sure that Link would have been overjoyed to receive their gift, but his reaction certainly wasn’t one of joy.  The poor Hylian wasn’t exactly upset by their gift, but was by no means excited.  It didn’t make much sense to either of them why Link wouldn’t want a plush doll of his beloved Sidon unless...

“Oh!” Tula suddenly exclaimed.  “Oh my goddess above we are so sorry!” She continued almost frantically.  “We just assumed that you and the Prince… oh my this is embarrassing.”

“Wait, what?”

Link’s tone quickly silenced the frantic Zora, her cheeks flushing in color as she tried to shy away from the small, seemingly annoyed, Hylian.

“We just thought that you and Prince Sidon were a thing, you know?” Laruta chirped.

“A… thing?”

“You know, dating.” Tona clarified for the young Zora.

“We’re… we’re…” Link looked helplessly over to Sidon, who he knew could hear the whole exchange but chose to keep his distance and say nothing.   _ Traitor _ .  Link couldn’t help but think to himself when he caught Sidon attempting to, but failing miserably, to stifle a laugh.

“It’s okay Mister Link,” Laruta said as she reached for the doll in Link’s hands.  “If you don’t want it, I’ll be more than happy to-”

“NO!” Link screamed, a little too loudly as he jerked his hands away from the small Zora, clutching the doll close to his chest.  “I mean,” he said clearing his throat.  “No, that’s okay, I like it, really, I do… I was just confused on why you guys would give it to me.”

“Oh thank Hylia.” Tula said letting out a breath.  “So you and the Prince  _ are _ dating right?”

“Uhhh…”

“So you're not dating?” Tona asked a hand falling to her hip as the other lightly tapped her chin.

“I don't know if I would call it  _ dating. _ ”

“Oh but you are  _ together _ .”

Staring down at the miniature replication of his Prince, Link let out a small sigh. “Yea, I suppose we are…”

“Then why the reluctance?” Tula asked, beaming as she bumped Link's shoulder.

“I just…” Lifting his head he met the gazes of the three expectant Zora. “... It's just surprising that you guys  _ approve _ .”

“Approve?” Tona asked.

“You know… of us.”

“Oh Link my dear!” Tula said placing her hands gently on his shoulders. “Why in Hylia's name would we  _ not _ approve?”

“I mean… you guys are his  _ fanclub.”  _

“So?”

“So I figured that you'd want him for yourselves or something… not lose out to some  _ Hylian _ .”

Tona couldn't help the laugh which escaped her, “Pardon me Mister Link, treasured friend to our beloved Prince, Champion of Hyrule, Hero of our people, Master of courage, blessed by the Goddess herself,  _ some Hylian _ , indeed!”

“I…”

“You make our Prince Sidon happier than he's ever been in decades.” Tula said cutting him off. “It had been a hard time of all of us, ever since we lost our beloved Princess Mipha… especially for our Prince Sidon… he now had the weight of all the Zora people on his shoulders… he puts on a good front…”

“But his smiles were always empty.” Tona said sadly. “Tula and I have been admiring him for far longer than Miss Laruta here has even been alive, and the first time I've ever seen a genuine smile grace his lips was the day you met him at the bridge.”

Link wasn't sure what to make of this revelation. Sidon had always been this bright, shining, warm beacon of light for him. A comforting light which broke through the darkness surrounding him. His enthusiasm and smiles has brought him a sort of peace he would have otherwise been unable to find. It was hard to imagine Sidon empty. 

Then again, it wasn't as if Link was unaware of Sidon's own troubles. Worries which weighed heavy on those broad shoulders of his. Link does remember that one time he caught Sidon in a moment of weakness, when he was despondent and desperate, begging Mipha's spirit for guidance. Yet even those words were comforting. The very knowledge that Sidon was thinking about him, rooting for him, begging his sister’s spirit to guide him, uplifted him.

“Link.”

Tula’s voice broke him from his reverie and Link blinked up at her. “Yes?”

“We love Prince Sidon.” She said almost reverently. “And sure, we would be ecstatic if he thought of either one of us, okay maybe not Laruta, but don’t tell her that, that way, but we've come to terms long ago that he would never return our affections  _ that way _ .”

Tona nodded in agreement. “Besides, Mister Link, because we love our Prince Sidon, it's only natural that we love everything he loves, which by extension means you.”

“Not to mention the fact that it was you who restored Vah Ruta and free our beloved Princess Mipha's spirit.”

Link could feel the emotions swelling up within him as tears of joy and relief flowed from his eyes. “You guys…” He gasped, pulling the three Zora into a hug. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“You're not alone Mister Link.” Tona said softly as he released them from his embrace.

“You have the love of our Prince Sidon,” Tula offered, “and his fanclub.”

“And Princess Mipha!”

“And Kodah! Finley says she talks about you all the time!”

“Oh don't forget Master Bazz and Mister Rivan.”

“Oh Dunma too!”

“And Miss Gaddison!”

“You know,” Tona said giving him a warm smile, “the other day, and I swear this on Prince Sidon's smile, old man Muzu was mumbling about how incredible you were.”

Nodding, Link wiped the tears from his eyes. “Thank you. Really, thank you. For this,” he said holding up the doll, “for your support… for your love. I…”

“You're going to go kick some calamity butt!” Tula declared, cutting him off before he could start on another self deprecating rant.

“Yes.” Link breathed out, suppressing all those toxic thoughts threatening to spill out. “I should go.”

The three Zora smiled back at him, offering him words of encouragement as he turned and stepped away from them.

“Oi, Mister Link!” Tona called after him, a laugh in her voice. “The stairs are the other way!” 

Link simply laughed, throwing up a hand in acknowledgement before launching himself back into the waiting arms of his Prince.

“I have to go.” He said playfully, as Sidon caught him and he wrapped his legs around the Zora Prince's torso.

“I know.” Sidon repeated for the uptenth time that afternoon, the smile on his face bright and shining with amusement.

“Only this time I get to take you with me.” Link said with a laugh, rubbing the doll against Sidon's chest.

“What are you doing?” Sidon asked, laughing as he pulled the doll from Link's hands.

“Hey now,” Link said grasping for the doll which Sidon playfully held out of his reach.  “I was trying to make it smell like you.”

Chuckling, Sidon removed his cravat and tied it around the doll before returning it to Link and prying the little Hylian off of him. “I'm going to miss you too my friend.”

Link sighed as his feet hit the ground with a small splash. Tucking the doll carefully away, he reached his arms up and Sidon knelt down to his level, allowing Link to wrap his arms around his neck once more before their lips met. “And I you.” Link whispered against Sidon's lips.

“But you get to take me with you.”

“That I do.” Link said as he pulled away. “Wish me luck.” He said as he lept off the balcony, landing gracefully in front of Mipha's statue. Looking up he gave Sidon one last wave, and once again received an encouraging smile and an enthusiastic thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://ishxallxgood.tumblr.com/) I scream back. <3


End file.
